With the maturation of the global Internet and the widespread employment of regional networks and local networks, digital multimedia information has become increasingly accessible to consumers and businesses. Accordingly, it has become progressively more important to develop systems that process, filter, search and organize digital multimedia information, so that useful information can be culled from this growing mass of raw information.
At the time of filing the instant application, solutions exist that allow consumers and business to search for textual information. Indeed, numerous text-based search engines, such as those provided by yahoo.com, goto.com, excite.com and others are available on the World Wide Web, and are among the most visited Web sites, indicating the significant of the demand for such information retrieval technology.
Unfortunately, the same is not true for multimedia content, as no generally recognized description of this material exists. In this regard, there have been past attempts to provide multimedia databases which permit users to search for pictures using characteristics such as color, texture and shape information of video objects embedded in the picture. However, at the closing of the 20th Century, it is not yet possible to perform a general search the Internet or most regional or local networks for multimedia content, as no broadly recognized description of this material exists. Moreover, the need to search for multimedia content is not limited to databases, but extends to other applications, such as digital broadcast television and multimedia telephony.
One industry wide attempt to develop a standard multimedia description framework has been through the Motion Pictures Expert Group's (“MPEG”) MPEG-7 standardization effort. Launched in October 1996, MPEG-7 aims to standardize content descriptions of multimedia data in order to facilitate content-focused applications like multimedia searching, filtering, browsing and summarization. A more complete description of the objectives of the MPEG-7 standard are contained in the International Organisation for Standardisation document ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2460 (October 1998), the content of which is incorporated by reference herein.
The MPEG-7 standard has the objective of specifying a standard set of descriptors as well as structures (referred to as “description schemes”) for the descriptors and their relationships to describe various types of multimedia information. MPEG-7 also proposes to standardize ways to define other descriptors as well as “description schemes” for the descriptors and their relationships. This description, i.e. the combination of descriptors and description schemes, shall be associated with the content itself, to allow fast and efficient searching and filtering for material of a user's interest. MPEG-7 also proposes to standardize a language to specify description schemes, i.e. a Description Definition Language (“DDL”), and the schemes for binary encoding the descriptions of multimedia content.
At the time of filing the instant application, MPEG is soliciting proposals for techniques which will optimally implement the necessary description schemes for future integration into the MPEG-7 standard. In order to provide such optimized description schemes, three different multimedia-application arrangements can be considered. These are the distributed processing scenario, the content-exchange scenario, and the format which permits the personalized viewing of multimedia content.
Regarding distributed processing, a description scheme must provide the ability to interchange descriptions of multimedia material independently of any platform, any vendor, and any application, which will enable the distributed processing of multimedia content. The standardization of interoperable content descriptions will mean that data from a variety of sources can be plugged into a variety of distributed applications, such as multimedia processors, editors, retrieval systems, filtering agents, etc. Some of these applications may be provided by third parties, generating a sub-industry of providers of multimedia tools that can work with the standardized descriptions of the multimedia data.
A user should be permitted to access various content providers' web sites to download content and associated indexing data, obtained by some low-level or high-level processing, and proceed to access several tool providers' web sites to download tools (e.g. Java applets) to manipulate the heterogeneous data descriptions in particular ways, according to the user's personal interests. An example of such a multimedia tool will be a video editor. A MPEG-7 compliant video editor will be able to manipulate and process video content from a variety of sources if the description associated with each video is MPEG-7 compliant. Each video may come with varying degrees of description detail, such as camera motion, scene cuts, annotations, and object segmentations.
A second scenario that will greatly benefit from an interoperable content-description standard is the exchange of multimedia content among heterogeneous multimedia databases. MPEG-7 aims to provide the means to express, exchange, translate, and reuse existing descriptions of multimedia material.
Currently, TV broadcasters, Radio broadcasters, and other content providers manage and store an enormous amount of multimedia material. This material is currently described manually using textual information and proprietary databases. Without an interoperable content description, content users need to invest manpower to translate manually the descriptions used by each broadcaster into their own proprietary scheme. Interchange of multimedia content descriptions would be possible if all the content providers embraced the same content description schemes. This is one of the objectives of MPEG-7.
Finally, multimedia players and viewers that employ the description schemes must provide the users with innovative capabilities such as multiple views of the data configured by the user. The user should be able to change the display's configuration without requiring the data to be downloaded again in a different format from the content broadcaster.
The foregoing examples only hint at the possible uses for richly structured data delivered in a standardized way based on MPEG-7. Unfortunately, no prior art techniques available at present are able to generically satisfy the distributed processing, content-exchange, or personalized viewing scenarios. Specifically, the prior art fails to provide a technique for capturing content embedded in multimedia information based on either generic characteristics or semantic relationships, or to provide a technique for organizing such content. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for efficient content description schemes for generic multimedia information.